christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper
|release=December 21, 1982 |runtime=25 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=VHS Laserdisc DVD iTunes Amazon Instant Video Google Video Boomerang }} Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper is an animated television special produced by Hanna-Barbera, starring Yogi Bear and his friends. It was originally broadcast on CBS on December 21, 1982. Synopsis It is Christmas Eve in Jellystone Park, and Ranger Smith is in the ranger station, looking forward to relaxing for the winter now that the tourists have gone home and Yogi is hibernating. But before he can relax, he suddenly gets a visit from several of Yogi and Boo Boo's friends - Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Super Snooper, and Blabber Mouse. They explain that they have come from the city to visit Yogi and Boo Boo for Christmas, and they ask Smith to call Yogi and tell him they're here. Smith reluctantly calls Yogi on the phone, only to get an answering machine message saying that Yogi and Boo Boo have left their cave to visit their friends in the city for Christmas. Smith, figuring that Yogi and Boo Boo stowed away on one of the tourist buses, calls the city's authorities to grab the bears. Huck and the gang, figuring that Yogi and Boo Boo are in trouble now, head back to the city. Meanwhile, Yogi and Boo Boo have arrived in the city and are looking for their friends. Suddenly, two of the sheriff's zookeepers show up and start chasing after them through the bus station and into a nearby department store. Just outside the store in question, a billionaire named J. Wellington Jones sends his seven-year-old daughter, Judy, inside to go pick out a Christmas present, despite that she'd prefer for him to come along and pick out the present himself, but he is too busy attending to business affairs. Yogi and Boo Boo manage to elude the zookeepers by disguising themselves as one of the store's Santas and an elf. Just then, Judy, thinking that Yogi is Santa himself, approaches them, saying that she only wants one thing for Christmas - for her father to spend Christmas with her. Despite not actually being Santa Claus, Yogi decides to try and help make Christmas a little merrier for Judy. Meanwhile, though, Mr. Jones has noticed his daughter's disappearance and asks the store security to find her. When one of the guards sees Judy with Yogi and Boo Boo, he gives chase after them, and the chief of security orders to have all the exits sealed, but the two bears and Judy manage to escape from the store in a snowmobile. Soon, in the city park, Yogi comes upon a couple going out to have a picnic and gets them to hand over their picnic basket by telling them it is indeed too cold to have a picnic, but he is willing to try out the idea for them. Then, after "borrowing" some ornaments and putting them on a nearby tree, he, Boo Boo, and Judy have the couple's picnic food for lunch. Yogi admits to Judy that he isn't really Santa, but she says she already figured that out hours ago, and she won't tell them where she lives since she never has this much fun at home. Yogi and Boo Boo step inside a phone booth to discuss the problem of helping Judy get back to her home. Boo Boo suggests they could maybe find it in the phone book, but they find that there are way too many people with the surname "Jones" in the city. Luckily, at that point, Huckleberry and the gang show up. Since Judy still won't tell them where she lives, Yogi gets Huck, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw, Hokey, Snooper, and Blabber to help him and Boo Boo look for all the Joneses in the city and see if any of them know Judy, while Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy stay behind to keep an eye on her. While on the search, Snagglepuss runs into Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, who have somehow time-traveled from the past to raise money for the Loyal Order of Water Buffaloes' Christmas party for some children back in Bedrock. Snagglepuss doesn't have any money to donate, but Fred gets him to ask a nearby woman for a donation. When he does so, she mistakenly thinks Snagglepuss is ferocious, and Fred and Barney pretend to subdue him, garnering a donation from the woman. Meanwhile, Quick Draw pays a visit to Mr. Jinks, but he says he doesn't know anyone with the Jones surname in his house. Right after Quick Draw leaves, Pixie and Dixie give Mr. Jinks their Christmas present for him - an angry dog. Yogi also gets Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, and Yakky Doodle to help in the search, but they also have no luck finding anyone who knows Judy. Over at the police station, Snooper and Blabber are speaking with the chief of police, who informs them that they have an APB out for a guy in a Santa suit who is with a billionaire's daughter. Just then, one officer tells the chief that the bear they're looking for has been found in the park. Snooper and Blabber, realizing that Yogi is the guy the police are looking for, rush back to the park. Over at the Jones mansion, Ranger Smith, who saw a TV report about Yogi "kidnapping" Judy earlier, come to see Mr. Jones. Smith tries to tell Mr. Jones that Yogi is really a nice bear and won't hurt Judy, when suddenly the butler, Flaversham, informs his employer that the police have found Judy in the park. At the park, Judy sadly observes how inseparable Augie and his father are and finally says she wants to go home to her dad. When Yogi asks why Judy is crying, Snooper tells him that he and Blabber found out she is the daughter of J. Wellington Jones. Suddenly, the police surround them and arrest Yogi, and Mr. Jones comes up, wanting to have a word with the bear who "stole" his daughter. Yogi tells Mr. Jones that he didn't kidnap Judy, but rather, she ran away because she was tired of her father never spending time with her. Mr. Jones finally realizes this, and tells the police chief to let Yogi go, since this mess wasn't his fault at all. Afterward, Yogi and the gang have a campfire out in the park with Judy and her father. Ranger Smith, after straightening things out with the police, tries to scold Yogi for everything that's happened today, but ultimately cannot bring himself to do so and instead wishes him a Merry Christmas. Smith then joins Yogi's group to sing "Jingle Bells" and wish Merry Christmas to the viewers. Availability The special was made available on home video for the first time when it was released on VHS as part of the Hanna-Barbera Super Stars video series in 1989. Two years later, it was then featured on Image Entertainment's Hanna-Barbera Christmas Laserdisc, which also included "Christmas Flintstone" and "A Jetson Christmas Carol". The VHS tape was reissued by Turner Home Entertainment in 1995. The special was eventually released on DVD by Warner Home Video on December 7, 2010, to tie in with the release of ' [[Wikipedia:Yogi Bear (film)|live-action Yogi Bear movie]]. The DVD also included the original Yogi Bear Show episode "Yogi's Birthday Party" as a bonus feature. The disc was also included as part of the 4 Kid Favorites: Holiday Family Fun Collection box set in 2013 and the Hanna-Barbera Holiday Triple Feature box set in 2017. YogisXmasCaperVHS.jpg| HannaBarberaChristmasLaserdisc.jpg| Noimage.png| YogisXmasCaperDVD.jpg| Cast and Barney Rubble's cameo.]] See also *''Yogi's First Christmas'' External links * * Category:Specials Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:1982 releases